


Burglars Don't Knock

by ileos



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Jin is sick and is alone at home, Like, M/M, his friends are worried, meaning that they're a band, of course, they're boyfriends, whole BTS wanted to do something together but Jin got the flue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileos/pseuds/ileos
Summary: aka the worst title I could ever pick but I think it is fitting after all.What was supposed to be a perfect evening with his friends out, having fun, turned out in him being incredibly sick and stuck on the couch with a running nose, some cookies he doesn't even like and crappy TV shows and no energy at all to even get up and get to bed. He's all alone but maybe his boyfriend can save the day after all?





	Burglars Don't Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is another work of mine to get myself out of writers block! (Also I kind of fell for Ken X Jin and I think they needed a little more content)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this, all of these actually, and I plan on writing some more things to all of my ships as well.  
> (aka YoonKook, VMon, JiHope and ... Ken/Jin)
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this, leave me some kudos or even a comment! I would appreciate it!  
> Have an amazing day ♥

„Ughhhhhhh..“, was all that Seokjin could manage to get out of his throat at the moment. He was whiny, he was annoyed and most of all, which probably caused his other moodlets to appear, he was sick. He was sick on that very day they had made plans for weeks ago already. Where they would finally have some freetime for themselves and all of them decided that lasertag was probably the best idea to spend it. And of course, since Jin was excited for this day throughout the time being, he would be the one to get sick. Too sick to even get off the couch without feeling worse afterwards.

 

And after a little discussion which mainly involved that the other‘s wanted to ditch their plans for the day and do it some other time when Jin was feeling better, Jin assured them that it was indeed okay to go and have fun without him. All of them had been excited for this day all this time through. Jin just thought it would be unfair to them to take it from them because he couldn‘t keep his imune-system in check.

 

At least since, after they all left, he kept receiving little text messages now and then. Causing him to smile weakly.

 

 _> > Hope you feel better soon, Hyung! Fight! << \- Taehyung _  
_> > We‘ll get you some food on the way home just chill a little, okay? << \- Namjoon_  
_> > when you‘re feeling better we‘re going to do something together so don‘t be sad ♥ << \- Hoseok_  
_> > how are you feeling? i kinda feel shitty for leaving :( hope you get better soon << \- Jeongguk_  
_> > if i find out that you stood up i will personally beat you down again << \- Yoongi_  
_> > HAHA look at Yoongi‘s face! [image attached] also: get better soon! We miss you << \- Jimin_

 

It was really sweet but caused Jin to feel a little lonely in their big apartment. Another whine came over his lips, cursing himself as to why he needed to get sick in the first place. Of course he would be the one in need of rest and sleep while everyone else was having fun.

 

And though he felt himself getting hungry after a while, he couldn‘t find it in himself to actually get up and get something from the kitchen. And since Seokjin was all about eating, all the time, whenever and no matter what happened, this was just a little proof to himself that he was feeling especially bad.

 

So he just turned in his laying position on the couch, turning to face the TV that was still turned on with some show he didn‘t actually care about but it apparently was the only thing worth watching at the moment. Occasionally, he kicked the blanket that was supposed to give him some warmth away, just to whine a little afterwards and pull it back up again. His nose was red and hurt every time he needed to wipe it and there were tissues everywhere. Oh yeah, and also the little bucket his friends placed next to him on the ground so that he wouldn‘t need to immediately get up in case he needed to puke.  
Considerate, really, but the thought alone made Seokjin groan. Not that he wasn‘t feeling nauseous, he just wasn‘t feeling like being sick at all. Hard to imagine.

 

Luckily, since his friends did worry a lot about him, they left him some little snacks on the table. Just small things. Some cookies and a little bit of tea. At least the tea was helping and, much to Seokjin‘s displeasure, the cookies weren‘t doing much for his stomach, instead of keeping him hungry, making him feel more nauseaous and making him wish for something better to come along. Which was very unlikely to happen.

 

He stayed like this for a while, his tea slowly turning cold right in front of his eyes but Seokjin couldn‘t find it in himself to do something against it. In fact, he was feeling more exhausted by the second, didn‘t even realize that the show he had been watching was already over and another one had already started to air. Maybe a little nap would do him good after all. He didn‘t find it in himself to grab for the remote however to turn off the TV and just closed his eyes in the position he found the most comfortable for half an hour straight and it didn‘t take long for his exhaustion to take over to finally let him fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Jin wasn‘t exactly sure how long he slept but as he slowly opened his eyes at a sound at the door, he could clearly see that the sun had already set. The room was dark and only the TV that was still running was at least spending some light.

 

He heard the sound of a few keys rattling against one another. Where the other‘s back already? His gaze went towards his phone, squinting a little at the time. They‘ve only been gone for like two hours. And the drive towards the arena was already half an hour long. No. They definitely weren‘t back yet. He could hear someone trying to quietly unlock the door, while obviously facing some problems here and there.

 

„ _Come oooon.._ “, he heard a low groan from outside the door, probably forcably trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Seokjin sat up a little, staring in confusion at the door. He could hear a little more ripping on the door and by now Seokjin was pretty sure that someone was trying to break into their apartment. In his panic and his slight delusion, however, the only natural thing that he could possibly do in this situation was to turn up the volume of the TV slightly. To show, whoever was standing outside that someone was definitely inside the apartment. Maybe this wasn‘t the smartest plan but what else was he supposed to do? He was all alone! And delusional with sickness and lack of sleep!

 

At first, the sound outside seemed to calm a little, though he could still hear rustling outside of the door. Jin just gulped at that, looking around for his phone but couldn‘t find it. He just had it in his hand not a second ago, how comes that one would always misplace their phone so easily?

 

As he heard a quiet clink however, he stopped in his movements to hear the voice outside the door swear in frustration.

 

„ _Fuck..._ “, it was just barely enough to hear by now and Jin turned the volume of the TV a little quieter again. Maybe that person would leave after all. At first, he couldn‘t hear anything. As if noone was standing in front of that door anymore, causing him to relax slightly. And just as he finally found his phone again, however the hell it got underneath the pillow he had been sleeping on, he heard a soft knock on the door. At first hesistant and quiet but soon it got a little louder. Okay, now Jin was confused. Burglar‘s wouldn‘t knock on someone‘s front door now, would they?

 

He bit his lower lip for a second before another knock followed. Then, Jin just got up from the couch, feeling dizzy and almost falling back onto the couch, to slowly walk over towards the front door. He wobbled a little, tried to wrap the blanket around his body as best as he could. He was of course also dressed in his pajamas, but somehow, though it caused him to overheat a little, he didn‘t want to leave the blanket behind.

 

As he got to the door, he didn‘t even bother looking through the peep-hole, which just seemed like a little too much effort for him at the moment, and just opened the door right away, carefully and slow, not exactly knowing what or who would wait in front of it. As he glanced down, however...

 

„Jaehwan?“, he asked in confusion, his head slightly tilted to the side as not a burglar, but his boyfriend stood there, in front of the door, with an apologetic smile on his lips and a little bowl in his hands.

 

„Hi.“

„What.. are you doing here?“, he asked then, glancing behind Jaehwan to see if someone else was standing there. Sure, VIXX lived in their own apartment in Seoul as well, but it wasn‘t like Seoul was small and it also wasn‘t like they were neighbors. Of course he was happy to see his boyfriend! He was just mildly confused!

 

„I... uhm... got a call earlier today, telling me that you were sick and... yeah... that‘s when Yoongi and the other‘s got to our place and Yoongi gave me his key and... uhm...“, he grinned a little embarrassed, holding up his free hand which held two pieces of the same key. „Don‘t tell him, please...“

 

Seokjin stood there in confusion for a moment longer, he glanced at the broken key at first and then back to Jaehwan who seemed a little out of place here. Then, he just grinned weakly. „Nah, won‘t tell him.“, he waved off, coughing a second afterwards. His throat was so damn dry. Jaehwan looked at him in worry at that. „Ahh sorry... I would hug you or... kiss you but but... nahhh...“ Not only was he sick, but also kind of unable to move thanks to the blanket wrapped around him. As if to demonstrate, he moved his arms just slightly. That only caused his boyfriend to grin a little before he just stepped into the apartment.

 

„You look like hell. And you wanna be „worldwide handsome“? I don‘t see any of that.“, Jin gasped in shock at that, coughing once again afterwards, cursing his sickness for giving him such poor acting skills.

 

„I knooooow.. You love me still.“, Jin groaned and soon felt himself being shoved towards the couch againg. The door shut behind Ken as the boy awkwardly tried to shove Jin with one hand, hold the bowl with the lid with the other hand and kick the door close with one of his feet. It looked incredibly stupid but even that wasn‘t enough to draw a laugh from Jin‘s tired muscles.

 

„Sit down.“, Jaehwan commanded the other, shoving him onto the couch then before he placed the bag, that he was also shouldering, onto the ground and kicked off his shoes a second later. His jacket was just thrown over one of their chairs. Afterwards, Jaehwan vanished into the kitchen and Seokjin‘s eyes curiously darting into that direction as he heard a few cupboards being opened and thrown shut again. „Uh.. where do you keep your chopsticks?“, he called out then and Jin had to smile a little at that.

 

„Uhm... second on the right.“, he called back with a hoarse voice. „Why?“

 

No answer was given to him in that moment, instead he heard another drawer being opened, a quiet _ahhh_ and then it was thrown shut again. Afterwards, Jaehwan got back to him with the bowl he had kept with himself the whole time and chopsticks. Ken placed both in front of him on the coffee table, before Jaehwan just pulled the table a little closer to Jin and the couch. „Careful, it‘s still hot.“, Ken warned then and as Seokjin opened the lid he could already smell the delicious smell of soup getting to his nostrils. He was even a little too sick for a little joke like " _not as hot as you/me"_ which was already worrysome enough.

 

„Oh my... you‘re a lifesaver! Thank you!“, he said then and gave Ken a slight smile, nudging him with his head slightly against the shoulder as Ken sat down next to him. Afterwards, he kind of awkwardly freed himself from the blanket wrapping around him and took the bowl carefully in one hand, while he started to eat the long noodles out of the soup with the other hand holding the chopsticks. „Mhhhh~“, he made an approving sound, causing Ken to smile next to him and lean back against the cushions. „Did you cook?“

 

„Oh hell no. That was Hakyeon-Hyung‘s doing!“, Jaehwan laughed quietly, grinning over to Jin whose eyes widened a little at that. „Yoongi and the other‘s were over, as I said... and as I said that I would get over to you, he quickly made some soup at home. That‘s why I didn‘t come here sooner. So it‘s good?“ Jaehwan asked. He had left the apartment and the other‘s to eat themselves to get over to Jin as fast as he could. Jin, just scooped up some noodles again, holding his chopsticks out to Jaehwan who gladly ate them.

 

The approving sound was all Jin needed to hear. „Right?? Tell him thank you from me. Or give him a kiss or something. That‘s so nice of him! I was starving.“, he said then, eating a little more soon afterwards. „And you even brought it here. Seriously. All of you guys are far too good for this world. And I love you so much."

 

„Just eat up you old sap.“, Jaehwan grinned a little, leaned over too quickly for Jin to do something about it, just to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. As Jin looked at him in what looked like shock, Jaehwan just grinned innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "It was just the cheek.", before he took one of the cookies that were still left on the coffee table and also the remote to zap through some channels.

 

It didn‘t take long for Jin to finish the soup and soon he was completely satisfied - even with newly brewed tea! - on the couch, holding his tea in hands while gently leaning against Jaehwan. Both of them watching some weird old kid‘s movie that just randomly appeared on screen. It wasn‘t good. But it also wasn‘t all too bad. Though - of course - both of them needed to point out some little plotholes here and there.  
All in all, it was a perfect evening.

 

* * *

 

 

The other‘s came back around two hours later. It was already pitch-black outside and the clock told Jin that it was already past 10PM, but since they brought some more food, he couldn‘t be mad at them for staying away so long, leaving his hyung to worry. They even brought some food for Jaehwan as a little thanks that he took care of their „oldest baby“ as they called him.

 

The rest of the night was spent with food and chitchatter over some crappy movie that aired on screen before all of them finally found some sleep. With Jaehwan taking over the couch as Jin decided that, though Jaehwan was his boyfriend and he loved him incredibly much, it would be a bad idea for them to sleep in the same location since Jaehwan would most likely end up being sick. And after Jaehwan decided that Jin was a madman for wanting to sleep on the couch in his condition, Jin finally found some rest in his own bed.

 

Though for some, unknown, reason, as Jaehwan woke the next day, he could feel the familiar weight of someone laying on top of him. And as he opened his eyes, he could see Seokjin laying there, his hair ruffled in every direction, his breathing a little uneven but he looked so peaceful. Jaehwan smiled a little at that, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head, before he too closed his eyes again.

 

The evening turned out to be perfect after all.


End file.
